Objectives of the Howard University Center for Sickle Cell Disease: 1. Development and implementation of high quality total care for the victims of Sickle Cell Disease. 2. Development of educational and informational programs for those at greatest risk from Sickle Cell Disease. 3. Further development and evaluation of methods of prevention through screening for Sickle Cell Trait and genetic counseling. 4. Involvement in clinical and basic research into the nature, causes, and effects of Sickle Cell Disease and its cure or control. 5. Development of training and educational programs for the professional and allied persons who are closely involved in the care of the patient with Sickle Cell Disease.